For a Chocolate Frog
by Loads of Randomness
Summary: Inspired by a prompt by AnIntrovertsPen. What happens when Ron discovers an unwelcome message in his chocolate frog?
1. The Message

**AnIntrovertsPen Writing Prompt #3**

 **You're eating your favourite chocolate bar when you find a piece of paper glued to the inside of the wrapper. It reads 'You've been poisoned. Sorry. It wasn't my idea.'**

Chocolate frogs had to be the best type of chocolate ever in Ron Weasley's humble opinion. Better than your standard slab of Honeydukes' chocolate and that strange 'Dairy Milk' bar Dean had given him from the Muggle world. What other treat do you get chocolate, a collector's card and knowledge?

Nothing, that's what. It was like the perfect trifecta.

Ron unwrapped his fifth chocolate frog of the day, another Dumbledore. He threw the card to one side in disgust, never having quite forgiven it for the information it held in first year, and took a satisfying bite of the head. They were just _so_ good.

The creamy chocolate ran across his tongue, filling his senses. He might have moaned a little. The wrapper fell to the floor, white side facing up.

Wait, white?

The inside of a chocolate frog box was purple, right?

Ron reached for it, there was something stuck inside.

"Maybe it was one of those prize things Muggles sometimes put in their food Hermione was talking to Seamus about," Ron thought excitedly.

He straightened the carelessly crumpled cardboard out and peered closely at it. There was writing on it.

'You've been poisoned. Sorry. It wasn't my idea' it read in slightly slanting script.

Ron had to read it twice before his mind caught up to what he was reading. He rapidly paled and made a choking noise, spitting the remaining chocolate out onto his bedspread. He ran downstairs into the common room clutching his throat.

"I've been poisoned!" he gasped out at the current occupants, eyes bugging slightly.

"Get him to the hospital wing!" a brawny seventh year ordered, who he didn't remember the name of, as Harry and Hermione rushed over to him.

"Can you walk?" demanded Hermione.

Nodding weakly his friends grabbed hi by the shoulders and lead him out of the common room, a seventh-year prefect leading the way.

When the portrait door slammed shut giggles could be heard from a back corner.

"He fell for it, Forge."

"Nice switching spell, Gred."

"Capital bit of forgery, Forge."


	2. The Treatment

"There's nothing wrong with you, Mr Weasley," insisted Madam Pomfrey, waving her wand over her most recent 'patient' for the fifth time at his insistence. "You have not been poisoned."

"But the note!" her patient insisted from his sprawled position on one of her beds.

Shaking her head, Pomfrey replied, "A prank, most likely." A cruel one, but still a joke.

"Are you _sure_ , Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked anxiously, twisting her hands. "Maybe you should do a blood draw?"

Harry winced at the thought.

Pomfrey and the seventh-year looked at her incredulously. Why muggles _removed_ blood to test it was unspeakable. Didn't they know how _important_ it was?

"No need, Miss Granger," Pomfrey explained patiently, Hermione not being the first muggleborn to ask this, her demeanour softening at the nervous witch. "I've done an analysis and there is nothing out of order. Your friend here is perfectly fit and healthy."

"Shocking," muttered Harry, wincing as Hermione thumped him.

"But my stomach felt awful, like it was trying to flip itself." Ron complained, rubbing said area for emphasis.

"If you were eating seven chocolate frogs in a row…"

"Five."

Pomfrey glared at him, Ron shut his mouth abruptly as all present students looked at him incredulously, and continued, "Five in a row, you _will_ most likely get a stomach ache, especially if you had a slab of Honeydukes before that. Its not good for you to eats so much chocolate at once."

"My throat was closing up as well," whined Ron.

"The shock of the idea of being 'poisoned' most likely," Pomfrey said briskly, bustling over with a green bottle and a comically large spoon.

"Take this," she said, depositing them into his hands.

"I thought you said he was fine?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Oh, he is," Pomfrey reassured them with a dismissive wave of her hand. "This is for any digestive issues he might have."

The seventh-year snickered at the horrified boy's plight.

Ron pulled a disgusted face and made to get off the bed. He pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Uh, I'm feeling fine ma'am. No stomach issues at all," he said over brightly, shifting the spoon behind him.

"Sit down Mr Weasley and take it." Pomfrey ordered sternly. "I do not want you having stomach complaints from the amount of chocolate you have consumed."

Ron reluctantly obeyed and poured a drop of the thick potion into the spoon. Pomfrey glared at him and, gulping, he filled it to the brim. He swallowed the horrible potion, gagging at the flavour.

"Would have rather been poisoned," he said miserably.

"Who would have even done such a thing?" demanded Hermione, angry now she was no longer worrying over one of her best friends.

"Oh, I have a few ideas," said the seventh-year with a smirk as he walked off.

The trio looked at each other.

"The twins." They said in unison.


End file.
